Not so Different from Humans
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Itachi a supernatural investigator w/ his partner Kisame got a demon serial killer on their hands. What will Itachi do when he is the center of the demons affection? NaruItaNaru DemonNaruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I have a expanded my horizons from SasuNaru and NaruSasu to ItaNaru and NaruIta. So welcome to my new type of stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The world that Itachi Uchiha lives in is different. How you ask? There are supernatural creatures that come out at night and if you're a normal human you would go home before night falls so you don't get caught in the crosshairs. Itachi wasn't one of the normal people he was a hunter sent to take out creatures of the night. He worked for the company called the Akatsuki. He hated the job but as long as it protected his younger brother Sasuke he was okay with doing it.

Tonight though was different he could sense he was being followed for at least six hours before it hit darkness.

'It must be a creature that can walk in the day and night.' Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi turned into an alley where a well-known zombie population was. Yes zombies were real and yes they ate brains but it was from the already dead people they ate the brains from.

"Oh a human is out." a zombie said as Itachi turned the corner.

"Do you want to play with us?" a female zombie asked pointing toward her and some friends.

"Look at his cloak he is from the Akatsuki." a male zombie said.

No they didn't kill for no reason they only killed the creatures that hurt humans. And one has been hurting humans and creatures alike they just don't know what it is that keeps doing it so they sent out Itachi to do recon. He would normally work with his partner but he doesn't want to work with a loud mouth when he does recon.

When Itachi turned off the street he was immediately slammed against a wall. He struggled to get his weapon.

"Your blood smells good. You smell like you have a lot of blood on these hands." the voice said rubbing against hand.

Itachi froze at the contact. But the next moment the weight was lifted making him turn around ready to fight. But the moment he turned around no one was there.

'That was real I am sure of it. Always work with Kisame so I don't get snuck from behind. I guess I should go back.' Itachi thought.

He still felt the tingle of someone touching his hand and when he got slammed on the wall that shit hurt. He also still felt like someone was following him. When he got back to the road his phone started ringing.

(Phone call)

"Hello," Itachi answered.

"Where you located so I can come get you? I have some intel that I need you to look over." Itachi's partner Kisame said.

"I think I just had a run in with our special little killer just now. I am on the busiest street for zombies in the red light." Itachi said.

"And you lived? Are you sure that it was the actual killer?" Kisame asked.

"No I'm not a hundred percent sure just call it a gut feeling." Itachi said.

"I will be there in two minutes." Kisame said hanging up.

(Phone Call end)

Itachi stayed in an open area while he waited for Kisame but he could still feel eyes on him. More than just the eyes from before this time though. As he turned he saw the zombies watching him. Everything was starting to creep Itachi out so when Kisame came he practically jumped in the car.

"So tell me what happened? You realize your head is bleeding. You could have been seriously injured or killed for that mark." Kisame said as he handed Itachi a napkin.

Kisame was his partner for his job but also his friend from high school. He was also a demon, it was slightly weird being around a shark demon but he was used to it.

"It was like I was saying on the phone. I think I ran into the killer he slammed me against the wall before I even knew he was there. Then he told me my blood smelled good and after a second his weight was off me. To be quite honest I felt those same particular eyes on me all damn day." Itachi explained.

"Maybe a stalker." Kisame said.

"Isn't the killer we're looking for drink blood of both humans and demons?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it's pretty indiscriminate." Kisame said.

"What do you think about this theory that it kills bad demons and bad people?" Itachi asked.

"So you're saying he cleans up the streets from bad supernatural beings and bad humans?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"Why though? Why not just let us handle it and the cops? And why didn't he attack or kill you?" Kisame asked.

"Maybe he thinks we're not doing a good enough job. The reason I came up with the fact that he kills evil doers is because he didn't kill me. We need to look up our victims and see where this demon will strike next." Itachi deducted.

"Maybe the demon likes you." Kisame deducted.

"Shut up Kisame." Itachi said.

Itachi didn't want to think of all that before he got more information. He wished he would have seen something but all he could see was the wall. He knew if he heard the voice again he would know it.

Itachi didn't talk for the rest of the car ride as they went to headquarters. Itachi had nothing else to say unless it was telling him who the murderer was.

"Itachi man your little brother called and asked when are you going to be at home. Then he told me to tell you to call him back." Deidara a bubbly blonde that was good with explosives said.

"Thanks," Itachi said as he walked to his desk contacting his brother before he got back to his work.

(Phone call)

"Hello," Sasuke answered.

"What's up Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Just wondering when you're going to be home. I have been feeling like someone has been watching me all night it's kind of freaking me out." Sasuke said nervously.

"I will be home after a while. If you feel like someone is around grab the gun you know where it is." Itachi said not wanting his brother unprotected.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"I love you but I got to go." Itachi said.

"Okay, I love you too big brother." Sasuke said then hung up.

(Phone call end)

"Kisame let's check out the victims. There were thirty two people let's split them you take the humans and I will take supernatural creatures." Itachi said.

"Why don't I take supernatural creatures?" Kisame asked slightly bewildered because he was a demon.

"Because I will possibly see something that you don't and same goes for me with humans." Itachi explained.

"Understood," Kisame said and silently sat at their desks to do their work.

It was an hour or two later when Itachi's private cell phone went off stating that the code to his alarms for his house was going off making him jump up and run straight out the door to his car. Itachi grabbed his phone to see the cameras noticing some demons and humans were struggling to get Sasuke in his hold until someone actually grabs ahold of him and knocked him out.

"Hang on Sasuke I'm coming." Itachi mumbled throwing his phone not realizing it landing on someone in the back seat.

He sped all the way to his house. When he got there it was in complete disarray, everything was destroyed. Sasuke must have run out of bullets after a while and started using his sword because there were slash marks and bullet casings everywhere. There were a few dead corpses they were all human bodies so it was a good thing his alarm went off because he knew the cops would be on their way. He had to find Sasuke no matter what that's when he someone came up to the door.

"Excuse me sir," it was a young demon boy.

"What is it?" Itachi asked looking for a clue that would tell him where to get his brother.

"I was told to give you this." the little demon boy said handing Itachi a paper and then walked out the house.

 _ **If you want to see your brother again comes to this address.**_

 _ **The demons and humans that took your brother.**_

 _ **1875 west Chacha Street. Abandoned factory and don't even think about bringing your partner because we will know.**_

Itachi dropped the note running out the house. He was hoping that the cops would spot the note or even Kisame and follow him out the door. He couldn't call anyone with the risk of his brother getting hurt so he just went back to his car. If he would have been paying attention he would have noticed the shadow that lingered in his house picking up the note or that he was being followed the whole time.

Itachi looked around for a bit before he could hear his brother arguing with someone he wasn't even sure what was going on. Why did this have to happen all tonight?

"I'm here, let my brother go." Itachi said making his attention known.

"Welcome Itachi Uchiha, half demon and half human you should know we don't plan on letting either of you go until you fulfil our request." a demon said stepping forward.

"What is the request?" Itachi asked itching to grab his weapon.

"Don't do it Itachi!" Sasuke screamed.

"Shut up," the human smacked Sasuke making his little brother glare and itch for his weapon more.

"I would keep your hands off of people that you're trying to bargain with." Itachi growled.

"Calm down, Kain let him out his restraints. With a show of good faith we will let him go with you. But when you find the demon that has been doing those killings lately I want you to give him or her to Me." the main demon said.

"Then let me guess you kill him?" Itachi asked as he pulled Sasuke to him.

"Precisely, he's been killing a lot of my people and it needs to stop. Don't try to say you're not on the case because I know you are. You got attacked by the zombie club tonight by one of my guys we were going to tell you to come with us but he never showed up. He just disappeared and then we found his body on top of the club completely drained of his blood." the demon said.

"Ha, good riddance." Sasuke said.

"Watch your mouth kid." the main demon growled.

"And if I don't help you?" Itachi asked inching toward his knife. "You already lost a lot of your men at my house from my little brother what makes you think you can take me? An actual hunter?" Itachi asked pulling out his gun for his brother and his sword for himself.

"You just want to end the Uchiha line tonight huh? What makes you think you can take us? You couldn't even get one of us off of you earlier now you think you can fight us." the demon said laughing at them as they readied themselves.

"Of course I was easily attacked earlier I was caught off guard." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"You're both dead." the demon said attacking them.

A lot of demons and humans came out from around the area.

"What are we going to do Itachi?" Sasuke whispered nervous because he knew his brother couldn't take out all the demons even with his help.

"We will make due back up will be here soon." Itachi said.

'Hopefully,' Itachi thought praying someone would save him and his brother.

"No one's coming for you two. Your partner is tied up himself." the demon said charging them splitting the brothers up.

Itachi slashed at every demon and human that came at him.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he got tackled to the floor.

Itachi was grabbed before he could go to help his brother.

"Where do you think you're going?" the main demon asked grabbing Itachi as the others pinned Sasuke down. "You know you probably could have got away with your life but your brother is a liability. Maybe we should take care of him for you." the demon smirks at Itachi's horrified face.

"Itachi don't worry," Sasuke said voice strong but Itachi knew better he just didn't want to look weak in the arms of the enemy.

A demon bit down on Sasuke's neck and Sasuke screamed until it stopped and Itachi didn't want to look to see if his little brother was dead as tears went down his eyes. Then he felt the weight off his own body and couldn't help opening his eyes running to his limp brother not even noticing anyone around him. Sasuke looked at him and his heart broke.  
"You got to be okay. Hold on, I will get you to the hospital just hold on." Itachi said in sobs.

"Get out of the way." the voice said from behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Itachi asked his sword about to cut the demon or human.

"IF you want your little brother to live put your sword down and get out of my way." the bloodied demon said holding the sword with a clawed hand.

Itachi had no choice but to believe the demon. The demon knelt by Sasuke and started talking.

"Do you want to live?" the demon asked.

Sasuke shook his head softly.

"Then do as I say. No not like that idiots. Do as I say to heal your wound." the demon said glaring down at Sasuke.

Sasuke once again shook his head in confirmation.

"Stay still understand." the demon said waiting for Sasuke to nod his head again.

The demon bit into his wrist and put his arm up to Sasuke's mouth.

"Drink," the demon said and Sasuke shook his head no. "Then you will die, do you want to die?" the demon growled making Sasuke shake his head no again.

"Just do it Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Don't want… to be… a demon." Sasuke said in pants.

It was clear to Itachi he was in a lot of pain.

"Listen kid, you're already a demon just a half breed. If I get my blood in your system it will activate your own demon healing ability and you won't have this problem. Don't worry about my blood because you can't become what I am unless two reasons that aren't possible for you. Now drink or you will die. You only have two minutes left before you do die." the demon said seeming irritated but still took the time to explain it to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Fine," Sasuke groaned out.

The demon had to bite his wrist again because it healed up. When Sasuke took his blood the wound seemed to be nonexistent it was vanishing so quickly.

"Okay kid, we should get you two out of here." the demon said picking Sasuke up and grabbing Itachi's arm.

"You were from earlier weren't you?" Itachi asked as he looked around to see the carnage.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Itachi." the demon said his eyes changing from a blood red to a blue. "He will be knocked out for a while because he is probably high off my blood but he should be fine." the demon said.

"Thank god," Itachi said and started to collapse.

"Itachi," the demon said catching him.

'How does the demon know my name?' was Itachi's last thought.

"ITACHI! Hang in there man." it was Kisame screaming that much Itachi could tell.

Itachi remembered the most recent events and lifted his head to see where Sasuke was.

"Holy shit Itachi don't do that." Kisame said pushing him back down.

"Let me go Kisame where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he realized he was at his jobs safe house for undercover work.

"He is only get you water calm down." Kisame said pushing him back down.

"Where is the demon?" Itachi asked.

"Right here trying to sew your wounds shut now stop your damn moving." the demon growled.

"He's a fox demon." Kisame said.

"Are you the serial killer I have been looking for?" Itachi asked trying to turn around but couldn't because the demon wouldn't let him.

"I guess, though it wasn't me that killed all those people well I did kill everyone that was in the warehouse along with the demon that was sleeping in your car waiting to kill you and Sasuke. But I didn't kill all your victims just some." the demon explained.

"Why did you save me and Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"His kind is what you call a protector demon. It's in his nature to connect with someone and protect them and their family. He happens to be a legacy that I never thought I would meet." Kisame explained.

"Naruto, are you almost done with his wounds?" Sasuke was asking as he walked in. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sasuke screamed running to his brother only to get swatted away. "NARUTO! What the hell?" Sasuke growled at the demon known as Naruto.

"Do you want me to fuck up his wounds?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry no," Sasuke said giving his brother the cup.

"How did he get to you Kisame?" Itachi asked as he realized his partner was bandaged up too.

"He saved me from some crazed zombies. I went to your house and then got attacked." Kisame said.

"Done," Naruto said wrapping the bandage up around Itachi's torso.

"Thank you, for saving us." Itachi said but still had yet to see the demon.

"It was no problem." Naruto said gently and that's when Itachi noticed Naruto wasn't clean from the fight.

"You should take a shower." Itachi said.

"There's no point. I am not going to stay in this form much longer." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't you just join forces with us?" Kisame asked.

"No, I have to be where I belong." Naruto said than a smile appeared on his face as his body started to change. "But I will be watching you two so be safe." Naruto said changing into a nine tailed fox.

Everyone could say they were shocked. They didn't even know the existence of any foxes for at least a thousand years.

"That was a legendary nine tailed fox demon. Awesome I never thought I would see one." Kisame said astounded.

"I thought they were extinct" Sasuke asked looking at his brother.

"Don't look at me I thought they were too aside from the one father used to talk about." Itachi said holding his hands up.

"FATHER USED TO TALK ABOUT THEM!" Sasuke asked completely excited.

Itachi shook his head and leaned up trying to calm his brother down because he knew how excited he got when it came to the foxes.

"Sasuke, calm the hell down." Itachi said attempting to get up.

"No we should totally go after Naruto. It would be so awesome to learn more." Sasuke said running out the door.  
"Kisame restrain him." Itachi said leaning back into the bed.

"ITACHI what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he got dragged back into the room by Kisame.

"We can't follow him." Itachi said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry we will see him again and then we will thank him properly for saving us." Itachi said sighing.

"Fine," Sasuke said sitting next to his brother.

They spent the next two nights there trying to avoid demons and humans alike. It looks like his prays that night were answered. But can they always be?

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Has anyone seen the movie bright? I got this type of idea from that movie. Like with having a bunch of supernatural creatures.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Minasan, Konnichiwa**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **lara5170: Yeah I'm not really fond of threeways sorry. I hope you keep reading the story though.**_

 _ **SoraROCK: I'm glad it gets your attention. I hope it continues to get your attention.**_

 _ **A. Mizuki: I am so sorry that I haven't worked on this story for so long. I wish I would have had the inspiration to write it sooner but I am glad that I finished at least this chapter. Let's just say that the updates are going to be coming faster now that I don't have the writer's block anymore.**_

 _ **Pat123: I am still working on it.**_

 _ **Guest: I wouldn't say this is just a vampire story it's more like all supernatural creatures.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Yeah they will come more into their personalities throughout the story.**_

 _ **Naur1: Thank you I appreciate the compliment.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Here you go and thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Itachi was curious about Naruto but by no means could he find him anywhere. He wasn't even in the demon database that also means he couldn't be charged for his crimes that he admitted to not that Itachi was going to try and charge a thousand-year-old fox demon anyway. He owed him his life if anything. He couldn't turn the demon in when that same demon came to his rescue and his brother's. He made sure his brother didn't die.

"Are you still trying to find that fox?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, it's been two weeks. I want to at least know who he killed so I can knock them off the list of people that got killed by someone else." Itachi said.

"Is that the only reason?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow looking at his partner.

"Yes, why would there be any other reason?" Itachi asked making Kisame sigh and look back down at his work.

"No reason," Kisame said and kept moving his paperwork.

An hour passed when Kisame finally found a break in their cases.

"Itachi I think I found something," Kisame said.

Itachi got up and looked over Kisame's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Itachi asked looking at the pictures of the scene from the warehouse and one of the first victims.

"The insignia, it's not on all the victims. Then look at how the insignia is on the victims of the men at the warehouse and all the supernatural that was there." Kisame said pointing at the pictures.

"So, you're saying that these are Naruto's victims?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it is a fox symbol. I didn't recognize it before because I haven't seen it in so long that I couldn't help but look past it. Now we can rule out the victims that he killed and start looking for the real killer." Kisame said.

"So, we do have two killers?" Itachi said and Kisame nodded his head.

"We do," Kisame said as Itachi got back to his seat.

"I have an idea. Send me the insignia through email. I have something to do." Itachi said grabbing his coat and heading out the building.

Itachi got out the office walked to his car and was once again surprise attacked by a fellow demon from the group Naruto killed. He didn't kill them all off but at the moment Itachi is wishing he did because it was getting annoying taking the fuckers down.

"I see they won't leave you alone," Naruto said grabbing the younger demon by the back of the shirt.

"Why do you think?" Itachi asked looking back at Naruto shocked to see him again.

"Well because I killed their clansmen of course," Naruto said nonchalantly as the demon struggled to seem terrified.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" Itachi asked.

"You wanted to see me and were about to flash my insignia around and I couldn't exactly let you do that," Naruto said grabbing Itachi's phone deleting the photo.

"What the hell?" Itachi asked slightly irritated.

"You need to be careful with who you talk to. There are a lot of people around you that aren't very pleased with you and what you do. Do you know how many people in the underworld alone want to kill you but are too afraid to do it?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't know and why would they be afraid?" Itachi asked.

"Because they know I won't let anything happen to you. But this is beside the point what did you need me for?" Naruto asked.

"What does this insignia mean?" Itachi asked flashing the phone back at Naruto.

It wasn't Naruto's insignia but it was one similar.

"I haven't seen this since the 1800s. That means the demon is back on the surface." Naruto said.

"What demon?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, that symbol is blocked off but what this insignia is saying is that someone just came from the underworld and they are back on the surface. If I was talking honestly it makes me think that all your victims were sacrifice killings. Well, the ones I didn't kill that is." Naruto explained.

"Why did you kill the ones you killed?" Itachi asked as he entered his car.

Naruto was still holding the demon so he didn't go inside Itachi's car but went to the window.

"That is a reason I can't give you right now. I will take care of this young demon and will find you later. You should really stop working alone on the streets and you should also figure something out with Sasuke because he now has his demon part activated so now his powers will be harder to control. I don't know what your abilities are but you should be careful too." Naruto explained.

"What are you going to do with the demon?" Itachi asked looking at the scared demon.

"I'm going to eat him," Naruto said making both Itachi and the demon looked at him with a look of fear and disgust. "I am just kidding a little but I will be putting him back in the underworld with a mark that won't let him come back to this world," Naruto said making the demon squirm more but Naruto's grip was unshaken.

"Thanks," Itachi said.

"Be careful Itachi," Naruto said waving goodbye.

Itachi watched as Naruto disappeared with the demon that attacked him. Itachi grew the habit of checking his trunk and backseat only to find Sasuke in the backseat sleeping.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked sighing.

"I can't go to school," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because the demons are chasing me every chance they get. I can also see a lot more now than before. Plus, my eyes won't stop going to this." Sasuke explained showing his brother his red eyes. "I need help to control my powers," Sasuke said.

"I will ask Kisame," Itachi said turning to start the car.

Sasuke climbed over the seat to get in the passenger seat. "Can't we just ask Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No, how are we going to ask him?" Itachi asked as he backed up.

"He will show up eventually and then we can ask him," Sasuke said.

"When are we going to see him again?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean? He was just here with you." Sasuke said.

"All he did was take the demon away and he told me to make sure your control is good meaning he wasn't going to train you," Itachi said.

"We can still ask him when he comes around again because you know he is going to be around again with how many demons we have on our ass," Sasuke said.

"Fine we can ask him and if he says no you will be trained by Kisame," Itachi said.

"Deal," Sasuke said.

They left the parking lot and they both felt like they were being watched. It was an odd feeling and the feeling just stayed.

"It is annoying being watched. We should call Kisame about this." Itachi said annoyed.

"Why don't you train me to be better with a sword and then I can use the Kusunagi that is at home?" Sasuke asked.

"I will consider it but right now we're being followed and I need you to stay low," Itachi said making a sharp turn.

Sasuke knew what his brother was planning on doing. He just didn't think it would work if they were demons.

"Itachi do you have your gun?" Sasuke asked from below the seat.

"I have three weapons in here aside from my gun," Itachi said.

"Are any long distance?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, two are guns," Itachi answered pressing a button where the back seats dropped into a holder.

"That's where you keep your katana when you're in the office. Good hiding place." Sasuke commented.

"Shut up and pull a gun," Itachi said and turned a corner quickly with the car following close behind.

"Are we going to stop the car?" Sasuke asked.

"Just do as I ask," Itachi demanded but before he could even stop somehow his car stopped on a deserted street.

"This isn't good," Sasuke said.

"Call Kisame for me," Itachi said tossing his phone to his brother and leaving the car while locking the doors.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed but then the doors were closed.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked as someone got out the car.

Red hair flashed in the light.

"Too bad he didn't come with you," the man said seeming amused. "I was really hoping to fight him again," the man said as he leaned against his car.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked pointing his gun at the man.

The man didn't move but Itachi did when he felt another person behind him knocking them down immediately.

"I see why Naruto likes you so much. Can you do me a favor? Call him for me," the man said and Itachi couldn't help but feel a chill go up his spine.

This was bad. This wasn't any regular demon that he usually deals with this one was high level. He took a step back closer to his door.

"I asked nicely," the man said making Itachi flinch slightly but it wasn't visible.

"I don't have any way to contact him and even if I did I wouldn't contact him for you when I don't even know who you are," Itachi said disregarded his fear.

Sasuke was pounding at the window for Itachi to get back in the car but it was too late he was already in the man's arms.

"I think making you scream can make him come to me," the man said while Itachi grit his teeth.

"Let him go," Naruto said from the shadows.

"Oh goody brother you finally came," the red head said dropping Itachi.

Itachi gasped and struggled to stand. Naruto bypassed the red head and went straight to Itachi wanting to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly and lifted Itachi gently.

"Who the fuck is he?" Itachi snapped softly.

"Little brothers could be a handful," Naruto whispered as he opened the car and started the car. "Now leave," Naruto said as he looked at the red head.

"Brother why can't we play a little longer?" the red head asked.

"Don't you think you played enough Menma? Go back home," Naruto said tapping the car telling Itachi to move.

"I just got out and you're telling me to go back. That's cruel of you Naruto," Menma said faking sadness.

"It's not now go back or I will have to make you," Naruto threatened and his tails came out making Sasuke excited.

Itachi really didn't want to leave but he knew what was going to happen so he spun his car quickly and drove off.

"Aww... brother do you really like him?" Menma asked.

Naruto calmed down putting his tails back and looked at his younger brother.

"Why are you here Menma?" Naruto asked.

"Kurama let me out," Menma said happily. "And come on Naruto no one has been open with that Uchiha deal since the 1800s. Kurama doesn't even follow the code anymore," Menma said.

"I don't care about you two not following the code I will always look after the Uchiha," Naruto said proudly.

"Yeah yeah, brother I guess I will never get why but Kurama did tell me you should come back home once in a while instead of sending demons back home missing part of their powers. You traumatize demons for a living," Menma said.

"I wouldn't if they stopped killing," Naruto said.

"Boring but I will tell Kurama. Just come home for a while it will be interesting to see both of my nine tail brothers fight like they use to," Menma expressed.

"I won't fight him again," Naruto said.

"Never say never brother," Menma said as he disappeared.

Naruto shook his head and then disappeared himself appearing in Itachi's car where the brothers were fighting about how Itachi got out the car.

"I have to agree with Sasuke on this one it was really dangerous and risky to do. My little brother could have really killed you," Naruto said his elbow on his knee.

He made Itachi jump and twist the car into the other lane almost crashing but Itachi pulled out of the way in time.

"NARUTO!" Itachi screamed.

"You scared us," Sasuke said.

"Sorry I guess you really can't sense when one is near you," Naruto said as he leaned back.

"No I can sense a lot of things but you're different," Sasuke said.

"Well, your right about that and I tend to hide everything from others," Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"Hide what?" Itachi asked.

"I was meaning my abilities and the fact that no one could sense me that's why I have been able to stay under the radar for so long," Naruto said.

"That explains why the red head came to me to find you," Itachi said.

"Yeah he knew I would be near one of the Uchiha in this city," Naruto said.

"What do you mean in this city?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah our clan died years ago," Itachi chimed in as he pulled up to the house he has been staying in since his house was destroyed.

"You guys think you two are the last ones when there is like two more that I can sense just not in the city. Possibly three," Naruto said.

"Impossible we heard our whole family died," Itachi said.

"Itachi one of my abilities is to be able to sense my charges and I can sense at least five of you alive. I am the only one that looks after all of you so I have to keep tabs of you." Naruto said.

"Do you know who they are?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you sense them?" Itachi asked.

"Well I know of one but he has been around for over two hundred years that's probably why no one talks about him. He is more demon than human. The other one is about ten years older than you Itachi and the last one is about two years older than you. They are Uchiha so since the pact I can tell where you are all located and because of there eyes. Sasuke and the others will be easier to find since their powers have been awakened while you will be harder to find because your powers are still latent." Naruto explained.

"I think I get it," Sasuke admitted.

"Good then I don't have to explain it again," Naruto said as he started to get out the car. "Stay here for a second," Naruto said then disappeared.

Sasuke and Itachi didn't listen this time and went out the car and into the house to see Naruto biting someone on their neck, holding one in his other hand, two wrapped up in tails, and one on the bottom of his feet. Itachi and Sasuke took a step back when the guy Naruto was biting turned into dust.

"What did I tell you two?" Naruto growled at them with his red eyes flashing making the two leave the room and go back to the car quickly locking the doors.

"That seems like something we weren't supposed to see," Sasuke mumbled.

"That's because I didn't want you two to see me like that," Naruto said from the backseat making both of them jump.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Itachi snapped turning to look at Naruto.

He had blood on his shirt and a little on the side of his mouth.

"What happened to those... what were those?" Itachi asked.

"Those were demons," Naruto said pulling his shirt off and wiping his face from having the blood on it.

"What did you do to them?" Sasuke asked.

"I marked all of them and sent them back to hell. They won't be able to come back unless someone lets them out. I let one go though so it can give his clan a message for me," Naruto said with a grin.

"Can we go in now?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

They all started to get out and he changed his form into the fox but he was the size of a normal fox and only one tail.

"Naruto?" Itachi called when he turned around and didn't see Naruto.

Naruto tapped his legs with his paw and then jumped on top of him. Itachi caught him and carried him inside shocked.

"What? That is awesome Naruto you can change into a little fox that looks like a real animal." Sasuke said with a smile.

"How did you know it was him?" Itachi asked.

"Not only can I feel his power but because as far as I know, you don't just carry wild animals into the house," Sasuke said.

Naruto curled into Itachi's neck and fell asleep.

"He must have used his power a lot more than usual," Itachi said.

"Or he is just comfortable around you," Sasuke said.

That night they all slept in the same room with Naruto sleeping by Itachi's face. It was the first time the brothers felt safe in a long time. It was like they didn't have to worry about anything anymore in their life now that Naruto was around.

Naruto was the first to wake up and he got up stretching then he wrapped his tails around both of the brothers to check them both and then walked around the house in his bigger fox form.

"Brother do you tend to sleep in your smaller form when here?" Menma asked as he was sitting in the living room.

'Do I need to eat you?' Naruto asked telepathically.

"No need to get violent brother," Menma said. "And I assure you I won't taste good," Menma said shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he got up in his human form.

"I was wondering if I could chill here with you," Menma said.

"No your not in a contract with the Uchiha family," Naruto said.

"Naruto why do you get to protect them all?" Menma asked.

"Because I am the only one that will actually protect them. The others don't want to be protected anyway especially Madara," Naruto answered.

"I can help you with the young one. He just got his abilities right?" Menma asked.

"You aren't going to help me with this now let it go," Naruto said.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I am just trying to spend some time with you asshole," Menma said upset and then disappeared.

Naruto sighed shaking his head then went to the seat his brother was on and smelled the area for anything suspicious.

"Why won't you let him help?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't trust him," Naruto said as he picked up the cushions.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked as looked at Naruto curiously.

"A mark," Naruto said softly.

"Would my eyes help you find it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood and looked at Sasuke with his own red eyes and gave Sasuke a smile.

"They would help but you don't have good control over your eyes so come here really quick," Naruto said.

Sasuke did as he was told and stood next to Naruto.

"Close your eyes and imagine your eyes red. Think of them as being able to lead you where they need to and then open them," Naruto said firmly as his eyes went back to blue.

Sasuke opened his eyes and his eyes were blood red making him look around.

"Now focus on the couch," Naruto ordered.

"I see yellow," Sasuke said.

"Yellow that is Menma's aura signature. Ignore that and look for a sign as in an insignia," Naruto said.

"The yellow signature goes all around the house but there isn't any insignia on anything out here from what I see," Sasuke said.

"Follow the signature in the house," Naruto said.

Sasuke followed it leading them to the bathroom and seeing a big insignia on the door and that made him look in the mirror to see one on his neck but it was different.

"I see two in here. One on me and one on the door," Sasuke said touching the mark that he never sees usually.

"That is my mark so I can protect you and so demons know you're under my protection and they will have to answer to me the moment they touch you," Naruto said as his eyes became red looking at the door.

"What are you two doing?" Itachi asked making them both look at him.

"Itachi don't move," Sasuke said as he moved closer. "That mark isn't the same as either of them," Sasuke said directing Naruto's attention.

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously making his move to Itachi quicker than either of them could notice. He slammed Itachi into the wall almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said scared about to help his brother only to get held back by Naruto's tails.

"Who bit you?" Naruto growled.

"How... am I supposed to know?" Itachi gasped out.

Naruto bit the spot making Itachi scream loudly but then the screaming stopped.

"Naruto what the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked as he watched his brother fall into Naruto.

"A demon claimed him and I got rid of the mark from whoever the hell it was," Naruto growled out.

"My brother is going to be angry when he wakes up later," Sasuke said.

"I will be back because I need to take care of a demon," Naruto said flashing Itachi to the couch and then disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto is very angry at the end. I'm sorry for the long awaited update but here it is and I hope the story gets updated faster now._**


End file.
